nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Experience point
Table I'd suggest spliting the Experience points defintion away from the table. Put the table in a new page & call it Progression or something to match the pre-existing Epic Progression table/page. Maybe actually merging the two tables into a big one like the Bonus feat table (which probably needs a rename/new page since it includes pre-epic too)--Defunc7 17:51, 3 Oct 2005 (PDT). * Have split it out to match Epic Progression. I do think that they should remain seperate, but probably reformatted to look the same with a link from one to the other etc. Means that Epic Rules are still kept nice and neat. Enigmatic 17:58, 3 Oct 2005 (PDT) Change article name I think this should be moved to Experience point. I know it's usually referred to as plural, but it's easy to put the "s" outside [[]]. Any objections? (Next to change Gold pieces...) -- Austicke 23:17, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) :I think so. Done. -- Pstarky 06:25, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) ::When moving a page, you should also update pages which link to it. -- Austicke 13:39, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) :::Oops, how did I forget to do that. :| -- Pstarky 13:50, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Penalty Do summoned creatures act as an experience penalty? Blacknight 07:23, 22 September 2006 (PDT) :Summoning a creature will increase your party size, and larger parties do earn less XP per PC per creature killed. Other sources of XP are unaffected (as far as I've seen). --The Krit 20:58, 26 September 2006 (PDT) ::Hmmm... Wonder why Bioware did that. Seems to be penalizing spell casters for using their class abilities (spells). Fighters don't take an XP hit when they bulk up with magic weapons or buffing spells. Summoners were (are?) a viable variation on the spell caster (pale master anyone) but I don't understand why they are handicapped with that XP penalty. --Blacknight 10:13, 27 September 2006 (PDT) :::I don't have a link handy, but NWN2 will not have summons or familiars acting as an "XP drain", since as you point out, they are an integral feature to certain classes. I imagine dominated creatures would work the same, but I don't recall seeing one way or the other. Faldred 05:19, 28 September 2006 (PDT) ::::If I recall correctly, in my previous test, group size penalty can go no more than 50%. --The Priest 09:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Interesting, but how does that have any bearing on the comments you are replying to? --The Krit 18:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::: No, I should have started a new topic, sorry about that --The Priest 09:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: You can still start a new topic. ;) --The Krit 13:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Levels I've noticed that my Elf-Wizard levels up much faster then a Human-Barbarian/ Sorcerer. The Human any favored class should take care of the multi-class penalty. Also, with the Wizard I tend to summon my familiar, and creatures more often. Is there a bonus for being the same class as your favored class, but as humans don't have a favored class, they don't get one? -- 17 November 2006 * I would imaging "leveling faster" is subjective, since as a Wizard, you can cast all your high level AoE spells, blow everything up, rest, and you'll be good to go again. : : I would test by spawning 100 goblins or something and see if you end up with the same experience at the end. 04:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :*effective character level ::i hope this helps clear things up. i linked it in the text now as well (though not quite sure if the link fits where it sits now :) ) Gruftlord 19:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Formula Georg Zoeller had reported that the level of followers played a roll in the determination of the XP formula. Was this considered in the testing that revealed the formula? --The Krit 16:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *For summons I see no difference. Whether summon creature 9 or the 1 hit die persistent blade the XP is consistent. WhiZard 01:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *As far as NPC followers are concerned, yes. Though I never tried multiplayer, I doubt anything would be different other than possibly the formula for calculating the player's/party's ECL (i.e. not the party size penalty) however that's done in MP. --HMS Ind 21:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) xpbaseconst.2da Is there a source for the 2das cited? George Zoeller's post that is cited does not mention 2das, and xpbaseconst.2da seems out of place. racialtypes.2da is used to determine favored class for multi-class penalty, classes.2da is used for ECL (possibly also for prestige class determination but I think this is hard-coded), xptable.2da is the character level versus CR chart, exptable.2da (not mentioned) is for determining character level from XP. The "bonus" column in xpbaseconst.2da seems particularly odd as it is focused toward the central rows, not at the top or bottom where an adjustment would usually be needed the most. WhiZard (talk) 23:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) * I found myself wondering about them also. For (others') reference: revision 19289 by NWN-Kato is when the list of .2da's was added. --The Krit (talk) 05:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC)